


Icesong

by sniperct



Series: The Snow Queen and the Eagle Bearer [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Friendship, Immortals, Loneliness, Power Bursts, Pre-Frozen 2 (2019), Self-Acceptance, Themes of Belonging, Throne Sex, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: A year after her encounter with the mysterious Kassandra, Elsa finds her powers growing, a distant voice at the edge of her mind. But then Kassandra returns and Elsa can now better see what lays beneath centuries of blood and weariness.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: The Snow Queen and the Eagle Bearer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113875
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Icesong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a comment thread on Like Carved Marble, a follow up was bouncing around in my head ;)

“Elsa?”

Anna’s voice took her out of her daydreams, and she straightened up a little, “Yes?”

“You were lost again.” Anna leaned against the side of the throne, resting her arm on Elsa’s shoulder, “You were thinking about _her_ again, weren’t you.”

It had been over a year since Kassandra had left and yet she’d occupied Elsa’s thoughts much more frequently than she cared to admit. It was an embarrassment she refused to let herself dwell on. And in her defense, she’d just been a little distracted and it wasn’t by thoughts of Kass. Mostly, “I was not. I’m just a little distracted.”

“Thinking about a tall mountain of—”

“—finish that sentence and you’ll spend the night in the dungeon,” Elsa replied primly.

Anna rolled her eyes, “I appreciate your _mercy_ in giving me the choice.”

Elsa’s lips twitched, and she smacked her sister in the arm, which only made Anna giggle and thwap her back. So Elsa did the only thing she could; she turned to her sister and poked her in the stomach, which was the only warning Anna had before Elsa started tickling her.

Jumping back, Anna declared, “That’s cheating!”

“There are no rules, Anna.” Elsa got up and started to stalk towards her.

Behind her, Kai chuckled and said, “I’ll cancel the rest of your evening, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Kai.”

“Okay that’s a bad sign.” Anna grinned sheepishly, “Maybe we can talk this over?”

“Run, Anna. _Run_ ,” Elsa grinned back, and her sister bolted out of the throne room. She counted to ten, then gave chase.

There were any number of places Anna could escape to; the castle was filled with secret passages and rooms, many of which had only been discovered recently. But she had her favorite places and if Elsa was fast enough she might be able to catch her sister before she lost her in one of the many rooms. And as luck would have it, she caught sight of Anna’s foot around a corner.

With a flick of her wrist, Elsa created a slick of ice and jumped on it, sliding down the hallway and then riding her ice around the corner and after Anna. She made sure to melt it behind with her magic so as not to hurt anyone by accident, something that had become almost second nature to her around the castle. It might still at times feel claustrophobic, but she cared about the people within and didn’t want them hurt because she forgot other people couldn’t walk on ice as easily.

As she’d expected, Anna was making a run for the library, so Elsa picked up the pace, sprinting down the hallway and tackling her sister. They tumbled through the air only to land on an emergency snowdrift in front of the fireplace.

Anna barely had time to exclaim in wonder before Elsa was tickling her, merciless in her attack.

“On my birthday?!” Anna gasped, giggling madly.

“That’s next week,” Elsa retorted, but she relented.

This proved to be her undoing, as Anna turned on her, knocking her onto her back and pouncing on her to relentlessly tickle at her most ticklish spot, her ribs. Elsa shrieked with laughter, flailing around and trying to escape as they both acted like they were ten again.

Eventually, their laughter and play died down, and she lay on the floor with Anna’s head pillowed on her shoulder, gazing up at the ceiling. It was a nice peace as Elsa caught her breath, basking in the joy of her sister and best friend. Then Anna started to snore and Elsa smiled, nuzzling the top of her sister’s head with her cheek.

Strangely, she still felt like there was energy crackling through her. Too much energy, too much to ignore. She gently replaced her shoulder with a pillow from the couch to cushion Anna, before she snuck out of the library. With every step she took, her power grew inside her, threatening to burst out of her. There’d been other nights like this in recent months but it had never felt so _strong_ before, so uncontrollable. Distantly, she could hear _something_ , but whatever it was she chose to ignore the call.

Elsa pulled on a lantern and slipped into a passage. With great urgency, she rushed down the stairs and out through a secret door at the base of the castle, breaking into a run across the fjord, feet freezing and unfreezing the water as she ran. It took only moments but felt like an eternity before she’d reached the opposite shore and then turned right along the beach until she was out of sight of the castle and the people of Arendelle. They loved her and they loved her powers, but she didn’t want them to worry. Elsa would keep this secret and keep it safe.

As soon as she felt like she had enough distance she quite simply _let go_ , a burst of ice shooting out from her fingers into the night sky. It spiraled and twisted through the air before fluttering down in snowflakes and fractals, like a dusting. The power coursed through her once more, and this time ice and snow filled the air in a wide arc, stretching before her and into the fjord, before splashing down into the water. Elsa gasped, drenched through.

It was funny but she kind of deserved it. But the power still remained, dull though it was, like a song heard through thick stone walls. Closing her eyes, Elsa felt more at ease and balanced than she had in days and maybe letting go once in a while was actually a healthy thing. Elsa tilted her head, then tapped her foot on the beach and lifted her hands up. Ice spread out into the ocean, then rose and took shape as she let her heart be free.

Displayed before her was her family; Anna playing in the snow with Kristoff, Olaf skiiing down a mountain, Elsa dancing across the ice. She laughed, and created more shapes and sculptures. So much of her time was spent buried under mountains of paperwork that she had forgotten what it was like to feel the freedom of the ice and snow, to let herself be in her element, to _be_ herself.

Dancing around, Elsa played with her powers in a way she rarely had since her coronation, pushing herself to create more and more _creative_ things. But she came to an abrupt stop when she saw a figure there standing in the misty snow. She hadn’t meant to create _Kassandra_ , but staring at the sculpture opened up a keening well of loneliness she’d tried to ignore since the woman left.

And then the sculpture moved, “Elsa, this is beautiful.”

“Kassandra?” Elsa asked, certain she was hallucinating.

Kassandra’s boots crunched on the snow left behind by Elsa’s magic. She was wearing a loose-fitting tunic and well-worn traveling trousers that looked dusty from the road, but she was somehow the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever seen. Still, she stood, rooted to the spot, conflicting emotions warring within her.

“And here I hoped to surprise you at the castle.”

Elsa straightened, unwilling to give into her presence so easily. But she looked real and when she reached Elsa and wrapped her arms around her she _felt_ real. Real, and solid, a mountain of muscle as Anna described her. 

Elsa was kissing her before she could tell herself to stop.

“Hello to you too,” Kassandra chuckled, pulling back to gaze at her.

“Sorry,” Elsa smoothed a hand over her hair. “I just never expected to see you again.”

“My travels were taking me back this way when I sensed a surge of magic.”

Elsa couldn’t decide if she was disappointed or relieved that Kassandra hadn’t come back just for her. Maybe a little hurt, which was _probably_ natural to feel? But she knew she needed to maintain some emotional distance between herself and Kassandra. Kassandra was a wanderer, but one with a purpose Elsa didn’t understand. There was something about her, and about her staff, that transcended time and space. So Kassandra had her purpose and Elsa…

Elsa wasn’t sure she belonged anywhere, “How long do I have you for? That is if you want to be had.”

“I’m always willing to be yours, my Queen. A week, maybe two.”

Her mind flashed through all the paperwork and duties she had over the next two weeks and how far behind she might fall if she gave into the impulse to just enjoy Kassandra’s company. And not just making love to her; there were lunches and dinners, long conversations, walks and riding horses through the countryside. All the things she watched her sister do with Kristoff and had never fully understood the appeal of until after Kassandra had left. She’d missed out, and she wanted to know and understand Kassandra more than just carnally. 

“I will have to leave the bedroom on occasion,” Elsa said, running her hands up Kassandra’s arms, her right hand pausing at a bronze circlet around Kass’s bicep. It bore the same Caduceus symbol as the staff she’d last seen her with. “But I think this _might_ be a good time to start delegating responsibility to Anna. She deserves it anyway.”

Kassandra threw her head back and laughed, a beautiful, joyous sound that rolled across the water and lodged itself deep within Elsa’s heart. She stroked her fingers through Elsa’s hair, an amused and happy glint in her eyes, “Do you plan to tie me to your bed, Your Majesty?”

“Maybe,” Elsa replied, mouth dry though she was quite pleased with herself for such a quick comeback. “But I also don’t believe I gave you a proper tour of Arendelle the last time.”

“I already saw the most beautiful sights,” Kassandra slid her hand down to Elsa’s hip and pulled her in close. “And I’m more than willing to take another look.”

This woman was the most dangerous person Elsa had ever met, not because she tore down her barriers and her walls, but because she made Elsa voluntarily lower them. She quirked her eyebrow at Kassandra, and flushed slightly when the woman all but growled at her.

 _Damn_ she was off her footing again. So she simply took Kass’s hand, “We’ll have to sneak in if we don’t want to wake anyone. We can go the way I came.”

Kassandra looked at their joined hands, Elsa’s so small in her own, and smiled, “As you wish, beautiful.”

Elsa would be lying if she said she wasn’t _really_ enjoying every second of this. She led Kass back across the fjord, giggling softly when Kassandra nearly slipped on the ice, and then into the secret door and through the secret passage. They came in through the throne room and she listened carefully for the sound of anyone. Everyone had gone to bed and she was certain Anna was still asleep where she’d left her. Kass’s hand at the small of her back drove conscious thought away from her for a full two seconds before she shook herself out of it and peered up at her, “Sometimes, I wonder what sort of magic _you_ possess to bewitch me so.”

She pulled away, needing some distance to be able to breathe, and settled onto her throne, “Not that I don’t enjoy it. I do. I’m… I _really_ do. But it’s so confusing too.”

Slowly, Kass approached her and then knelt in front of her and took her hands, “Tell me how to make you feel more at ease.”

Elsa’s heart thudded loudly in her ears as she leaned forward, “Can we be _friends_ , too?” This was the exact opposite of ‘maintaining emotional distance’ but she _wanted_ it. More than she wanted to climb Kassandra like a mountain. Her loneliness wasn’t just of a physical nature but for a unique kind of companionship she couldn’t have with her sister or Kristoff.

“And here I thought we already were.”

She searched Kassandra’s eyes, “What do you like to do for fun?”

Kassandra opened her mouth and Elsa interjected, “Besides me.”

Laughing, Kass kissed her knuckles, “I like to ride and wrestle. Gamble a little bit. I like hearing stories, and telling them. Especially telling them to children.” Her eyes lit up as she spoke, and Elsa absently stroked the scar on her lip, “There’s a game I learned in China, I could teach you if you’d like. It’s very strategic, I think you might enjoy it.”

Elsa was definitely interested, “What’s it called?”

“Go.” Kass dropped her hands to Elsa’s knees, then ran them up her thighs, “Easy to learn, but can take a lifetime to master. It’s thousands of years old. Almost as old as I am.”

“I like the sound of that, but you don’t look a day over one hundred,” Elsa teased.

There was something almost a little sad in Kassandra’s smile that Elsa couldn’t understand. She leaned in, cupping her face, “What’s wrong?”

Kassandra, who seemed to embody the very spirit of being _alive_ looked suddenly weary. In the flickering light of the throne room’s lantern, it was as though centuries of dust and dried blood crumbled away. The woman underneath it all looked so, so tired and lonely, “I am the Keeper. And I will be until it is time to pass the torch to another.”

Gently, Elsa kissed her brow, “What are you the Keeper of?”

“A question I will answer later,” Kass replied, her smile sparking a light in her eyes. Just like that the shadows seemed to be chased away.

“You said that about your scars,” Elsa murmured, pouting. “And then you kept me too distracted to ask about them again.”

“You didn’t complain.” Kass stroked her thumbs against each of Elsa’s thighs.

She faintly remembered that Kass had threatened to have her on her throne, and now they were here and she was not at all against the idea but now she was feeling stubborn, “I’m complaining _now_.”

“Okay,” Kass laughed softly. “Okay.” She tapped the one on her lip, “I got this in a fight as a child. And these—” Kass lifted her left hand to pat her right bicep, “I fell off a mountain.”

“You fell off of a _mountain?_ ” Elsa gawked at her, “How are you alive?”

“Luck, and perhaps a little blessing from the gods.” She grinned. Elsa thought there might be more to it, something that Kassandra wasn’t telling her, but it wasn’t really her place to _push_ Kass into talking about something she didn’t want to even if it might be healthy for her.

They weren’t really those kind of friends were they? At least not yet. So she pulled Kass on top of her, forcing the woman to brace herself on the back of the throne with her left arm as she kissed her the way she’d been wanting to since Kass had left a year ago. She’d _missed_ her. 

She thought she might have felt a little shame, not so much over what they were doing but with how easily she let herself give in to it. But she wanted this, wanted Kass, wanted _more_ though she’d take what she could get. A whole week with Kassandra, instead of two or three days, it felt like a luxury. Maybe if she could convince Kassandra to write her, to keep the connection going until the next time she visited … But there was that emotional connection again, that thing that would only hurt her. But maybe some hurts were worth it and maybe she’d regret it if she didn’t allow herself the chance.

Elsa surrendered herself to it willingly and wholly, letting some of her clothing melt away. Kassandra’s hands moved over her skin, betraying a need of her own that sent Elsa’s heart racing into overdrive.

“I missed you, Elsa,” Kassandra murmured, before kissing her. Her tongue darted into her mouth and Elsa groaned, flicking her own tongue against it. She felt something tip over in her chest, tight and strangling at the admission. It was so easy to become attached to her, to fall in love with someone who couldn’t stay. Elsa didn’t even think to question if that was a couldn’t or a _wouldn’t_. Kassandra couldn’t stay. Simple. Truth. Heartbreaking.

Because the way Kassandra touched her, the slow caress and tender strokes told Elsa that she just might stay if she could.

And those touches were maddening, burning her up and ripping her heart out all at once as she became primed for Kassandra. Heedless of where she was, she dragged her nails down Kass’s chest, groping and kneading at her breasts and rasped, “I don’t want you to hold back.”

Kass groaned against her mouth, moving her head to bite at her throat, her left hand disappearing between Elsa’s legs. Pleasure tore through her, making her arch her back, break the kiss and gasp. The only thing preventing her from being louder was Kassandra’s free hand closing over her mouth.

“So wet,” Kassandra whispered, making heat rise to Elsa’s face even as the tone of Kass’s voice only made that situation worse. This was absolutely not the place or time to savor things but that seemed to be exactly what Kass was intent on doing, her fingers caressing and stroking and then probing into Elsa and making her wonder if telling her to not hold back had been the wisest course of action. 

Elsa moaned into Kass’s hand, rocking her hips against her as her lover began to move, fingering her in a slow, rhythmic fashion. Occasionally that finger would curl, brushing against a spot inside Elsa that rang bells through her body. For a year she’d chased this feeling, but it had never been quite the same just by herself. Kass’s weight and pleased groans, the rough texture of her hands and firmness of her muscles, all of that came together with her ability to seek out and press every one of Elsa’s buttons and to build a wave for her to ride upon much higher than any she could alone.

Sensing how close she was, Kassandra’s hand pressed harder over her mouth and she whispered something in Greek. The words brought her over the edge and off the cliff. That same white-hot, that same starry vision as the last time they’d been together flooded her as she screamed her release into Kass’s hand. But Kass didn’t stop, pressing down onto her and moving her fingers faster and faster. Elsa had barely had time to recover before she came again, her whole body shaking from the release.

Kass brought out a third and fourth little orgasm before she finally, and slowly, took her down from her high, replacing her hand with her lips as her fingers finally stilled. Elsa struggled to catch her breath, her legs still quivering as she basked in the afterglow. She barely remembered where she was and she giggled into Kass’s mouth as she let the joy flow through her.

Once she’d pulled her head away, Elsa said, “Bedroom.” It wasn’t a question, or a suggestion, but a statement of fact. She even managed to stand under her own power, trying to ignore the huge grin on Kass’s face as she watched her magic restore her clothing. “I can walk, I’m good.”

Barely. She was still trembling, a pleasant but disconcerting feeling at how much control she’d given up to Kass just then.

“It would be quicker to carry you,” Kass pointed out, taking Elsa’s hand.

She squeezed it lightly as they started to walk, “Just think about what I’m going to do to you when we get there.”

“Are you walking _slower_?” Kass’s voice had taken on a raspiness that almost made Elsa’s legs give out.

“Are you in a hurry?” Frankly, she wasn’t sure she could walk much faster even if she wanted to.

Kass smiled, “That depends on what you’re planning.”

Elsa lowered her voice, afraid of somehow being overheard, “Tasting you again, to start.”

“I’m definitely in a hurry.” The way Kass spoke, the way she wanted her always warmed Elsa’s heart and other places besides. Never taking her for granted, never in a way that made her feel uncomfortable or dirty, there was always an undercurrent of kindness and respect.

Oh, but trying to keep her emotions in check was probably doomed from the start.

“Maybe we should talk about our itinerary this week. I’m looking forward to riding with you. And you should meet the trolls.” Elsa slowed down a little more, and got a flash of flustered frustration on Kass’s face. It made her want to do something even more daring. Ice crystallized in her free hand, growing and forming a shape. Thin and lithe, a rope made of ice. Elsa spun it around before making it disappear into sparkling snowflakes.

Kass’s eyes widened as she made a little rumbly sound deep in her throat, and Elsa smiled smugly at the expression on her face, “You know, you’re a bad influence.” 

She grinned with a sort of giddy nervousness, only to yelp in surprise when Kass scooped her up and _ran_ for her chambers. Elsa held on tight, resting her face against Kass’s throat and inhaling the musky scent of her. Deep inside of herself, power crackled, a voice whispering a song at the back of her mind. 

But then Kass set her down gently, lifting a hand to her face and stroking her cheek, and Elsa forgot about the voice entirely.


End file.
